Glenn Close
'''Glenn Close '''wurde am 19. März 1947 in Greenwich Connecticut geboren ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Familie und Ausbildung Ihr Vater William T. Close, ein Arzt und Autor, übernahm im Jahr 1960 die Leitung eines Krankenhauses in der Demokratischen Republik Kongo. Glenn Close verbrachte ihre Jugend demzufolge abwechselnd in dem zentralafrikanischen Land und in Internaten wie der Rosemary Hall (Greenwich) in Neuengland. Sie besuchte das College of William and Mary in Virginia und machte ihren Abschluss in Schauspiel und Anthropologie. Karriere Glenn Close begann ihre Schauspielkarriere im letzten Jahr ihrer College-Ausbildung am Broadway-Theater. 1980 wurde sie erstmals für den Tony Award nominiert, 1982 erhielt sie die erste von insgesamt drei Auszeichnungen. Im selben Jahr wurde sie für ihre erste Kinorolle in Garp und wie er die Welt sah für den Oscar als Beste Nebendarstellerin nominiert. In den folgenden sechs Jahren folgten vier weitere Nominierungen, darunter unter anderem als Beste Hauptdarstellerin in Eine verhängnisvolle Affäre und Gefährliche Liebschaften – gewinnen konnte sie die Auszeichnung jedoch bislang nicht. Eine weitere Oscar-Nominierung folgte 2012 für die Titelrolle in dem Historiendrama Albert Nobbs (2011). Seit den 1990ern nahm sie zunehmend auch Fernsehrollen an. Für die Hauptrolle in Der Löwe im Winter erhielt sie 2005 eine Emmy-Nominierung und gewann den Golden Globe. 2005 stieß sie zur Stammbesetzung der Krimiserie The Shield, 2008 wurde sie erneut für die Fernsehserie Damages – Im Netz der Macht mit einem Golden Globe ausgezeichnet. Für die Rolle der Star-Anwältin Patty Hewes erhielt sie außerdem 2008 und 2009 den Emmy als Beste Hauptdarstellerin in einer Drama-Serie. In der US-amerikanischen Zeichentrickserie The Simpsons sprach sie in mehreren Folgen Mona J. Simpson. Bemerkenswert ist auch ihr Cameo-Auftritt in Hook von Steven Spielberg. In dem Film spielte sie den männlichen Piraten, der in eine Kiste gesperrt wird. Privatleben Close ist seit Februar 2006 zum dritten Mal verheiratet. Sie hat eine Tochter aus einer vorhergehenden Beziehung und lebt überwiegend in New York. Deutsche Synchronstimmen In den Filmen und Serien wird Glenn Close für die deutschsprachigen Fassungen von verschiedenen deutschen Sprecherinnen und Sprechern synchronisiert. Allerdings sind Kerstin Sanders-Dornseif und Hallgard Bruckhaus seit Beginn immer wieder zu hören. Auch Uta Hallant, sowie weitere sieben Sprecherinnen verleihen der Schauspielerin ihre Stimme. In zwei Fällen, Glenn Close synchronisierte jeweils die Großmutter in den Animationsfilmen Die Rotkäppchen-Verschwörung und Das Rotkäppchen-Ultimatum, wurde ihre Rolle von Hans Werner Olm und Michael Pan übernommen. Auftritte am Broadway Musicals *1976: Rex – Richard Rodgers Musical über Heinrich VIII. *1980: Barnum – ein Musical über P. T. Barnum *1994: Sunset Boulevard – Andrew Lloyd Webbers Musical basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Film. *2012: Into the Woods – Musical von Stephen Sondheim, New York Delacorte Theater Theaterstücke *1978: The Crucifer of Blood *1983: The Real Thing von Tom Stoppard *1985: Benefactors *1992: Death and the Maiden Filmografie (Auswahl) *1982: Garp und wie er die Welt sah (The World According to Garp) *1983: Der große Frust (The Big Chill) *1984: Greystoke – Die Legende von Tarzan, Herr der Affen (Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes, Stimme) *1984: Der Unbeugsame (The Natural) *1985: Maxie *1985: Das Messer (Jagged Edge) *1987: Eine verhängnisvolle Affäre (Fatal Attraction) *1988: Gefährliche Liebschaften (Dangerous Liaisons) *1990: Hamlet *1990: Die Affäre der Sunny von B. (Reversal of Fortune) *1991: Zauber der Venus (Meeting Venus) *1991: Hook *1993: Das Geisterhaus (The House of the Spirits) *1994: Schlagzeilen (The Paper) *1995: Serving in Silence: The Margarethe Cammermeyer Story (Fernsehfilm) *1995–2012: Die Simpsons (The Simpsons, Fernsehserie, Stimme, 4 Folgen) *1996: 101 Dalmatiner (101 Dalmatians) *1996: Mary Reilly *1996: Mars Attacks! *1997: Paradise Road *1997: Air Force One *1999: Cookie’s Fortune – Aufruhr in Holly Springs (Cookie’s Fortune) *1999: Tarzan (Stimme) *2000: Gefühle, die man sieht – Things You Can Tell (Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her) *2000: 102 Dalmatiner (102 Dalmatians) *2001: The Safety of Objects *2002: Will & Grace (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x23 Hokus Focus) *2003: Eine Affäre in Paris (Le Divorce) *2003: A Closer Walk (Dokumentarfilm, Stimme) *2003: Lion in Winter – Kampf um die Krone des Königs (The Lion in Winter, Fernsehfilm) *2004: The West Wing – Im Zentrum der Macht (The West Wing, Fernsehserie, Folge 5x17 The Supremes) *2004: Die Frauen von Stepford (The Stepford Wives) *2004: Das Verhör (Strip Search, Fernsehfilm) *2005: Nine Lives *2005: Glück in kleinen Dosen (The Chumscrubber) *2005: The Shield – Gesetz der Gewalt (The Shield, Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x01–4x13) *2005: Die Rotkäppchen-Verschwörung (Hoodwinked!, Stimme für Granny) *2005: Tarzan 2 (Tarzan II, Stimme) *2007: Spuren eines Lebens (Evening) *2007–2012: Damages – Im Netz der Macht (Damages, Fernsehserie) *2011: Albert Nobbs *2011: Not My Life *2012: Love, Marilyn *2012: Casting By *2014: Anasthesia *2014: Guardians of the Galaxy *2014: Always on My Mind *2014: 5 to 7 *2014: Low Down Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Weiblich